Goosebumps (original series)
Goosebumps is a series of children's horror fiction books by both creator and author: R.L. Stine. It shares it's name with a condition of the same name also known as 'goose pimples', a symptom of fright. Books Originally, only sixty-two books were published under the Goosebumps umbrella title from 1992 to 1997. First ever released was Welcome to Dead House and the last being, Monster Blood IV. Some titles received sequels and reprints, while others did not. Twenty-two of the original books were released into reprints, which came with new images of the covers and special bonus materials, like interviews. This was titled, Classic Goosebumps. #Welcome to Dead House #Stay Out of the Basement #Monster Blood #Say Cheese and Die! #The Curse of the Mummy's Tomb #Let's Get Invisible! #Night of the Living Dummy #The Girl Who Cried Monster #Welcome to Camp Nightmare #The Ghost Next Door #The Haunted Mask #Be Careful What You Wish For... #Piano Lessons Can Be Murder #The Werewolf of Fever Swamp #You Can't Scare Me! #One Day at Horrorland #Why I'm Afraid of Bees #Monster Blood II #Deep Trouble #The Scarecrow Walks at Midnight #Go Eat Worms! #Ghost Beach #Return of the Mummy #Phantom of the Auditorium #Attack of the Mutant #My Hairiest Adventure #A Night in Terror Tower #The Cuckoo Clock of Doom #Monster Blood III #It Came from Beneath the Sink! #Night of the Living Dummy II #The Barking Ghost #The Horror at Camp Jellyjam #Revenge of the Lawn Gnomes #A Shocker on Shock Street #The Haunted Mask II #The Headless Ghost #The Abominable Snowman of Pasadena #How I Got My Shrunken Head #Night of the Living Dummy III #Bad Hare Day #Egg Monsters from Mars #The Beast from the East #Say Cheese and Die - Again! #Ghost Camp #How to Kill a Monster #Legend of the Lost Legend #Attack of the Jack O'Lanterns #Vampire Breath #Calling All Creeps! #Beware, the Snowman #How I Learned to Fly #Chicken Chicken #Don't Go to Sleep! #The Blob That Ate Everyone #The Curse of Camp Cold Lake #My Best Friend Is Invisible #Deep Trouble II #The Haunted School #Werewolf Skin #I Live in Your Basement! #Monster Blood IV Spin Offs Various spin-off book series were written by R.L. Stine. *Goosebumps Series 2000 (published from 1998 - 2000) *Goosebumps Gold (never released - Contract Expired) *Give Yourself Goosebumps (1995 - 2000) *Goosebumps HorrorLand (2008 - 2011) *Goosebumps Hall Of Horrors (2011 - 2012) *Goosebumps Most Wanted (2012 - Present) Popularity By 2008, the series has sold more than 300 million copies worldwide! Other Media Various other media's related to Goosebumps has also been released. Like the TV Series, which adapted multiple books into episodes (sometimes two-parters). With minor to sometimes extreme changes between them. Nine of the books were made into graphic novels, also titled "Goosebumps Graphix". Each was released in three groups, including: Creepy Creatures, Terror Trips, and Scary Summer. There were also two hardcover reprint collections: Goosebumps Collection and Monster Edition. Nine books were released under the Goosebumps Collection title and were split into three groups: Living Dummy Collection, Campfire Collection, and Monster Blood Collection. Another twelve books were released under the Monster Edition title and were split into four groups. The first three of which were simply numbered while the fourth was called Fright Light Edition. creations Category:Books Category:Creepy Crawlers